


You Can Have It

by i_love_your_light



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, pre-dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_your_light/pseuds/i_love_your_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ernst has no idea how to respond to Hanschen's relentless flirting (until he does).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have It

**** Ernst had already circled his dorm  room  seven times, straightening out the pencils on his desk and smoothing out any crease in his bedspread.  Hanschen was two minutes late, and every second that ticked by caused Ernst’s anticipation to rise.  He could still hardly believe that Hanschen Rilow, of all the people in his class, had picked him to be his partner for their project.  But yet after class yesterday he had looked up from packing his backpack to find Hanschen leaning against his desk; wonderful, gorgeous, glorious Hanschen looking down at him with an expression that made his insides curl and asking Ernst if he wanted to work together.  The rest was foggy- Ernst was not quite sure how he managed to give Hanschen his dorm address and phone number, but he was 97% that it was an actual interaction that occurred and not just another  one  of his daydreams.  The other 3% anxiously whispered at the back of his mind as Hanschen continued to be late.  Why would Hanschen want to work with him?  They had barely even talked, and from what Ernst knew of Hanschen, he-

 

Ernst nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell finally rang, trying to collect himself before taking a deep breath and opening the door.  Hanschen stood in the doorway, looking impeccable as always in a blue button down and slacks.  Ernst suddenly felt inadequate in his t-shirt and jeans,  and an unwanted blush creep over his cheeks as he breathlessly said hello.  Hanschen smirked in response. “Hey, Ernst.  How are you?”

 

“Good.  Great!  I’m great.  How are you?”  

 

“Good.” Hanschen raised an eyebrow as Ernst remained frozen in the door.  “Are you planning on inviting me in, or should we do this assignment through the doorway?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, no, yeah, I mean, come in, sorry,” Ernst laughed nervously as he moved aside to let Hanschen through.  Hanschen , still smirking, brushed past him to walk into the room.  Ernst closed the door gently behind him and watched as Hanschen started to unload his backpack on the small kitchen table. 

 

“I like your shirt,” he finally blurted out, moving towards the table.  _ It matches your eyes. _

 

Hanschen smiled and both boys sat down. “Hey, thanks.  It’s very scratchy, though.” Something mischievous gleamed in his eyes.  “I like  _ your _ shirt, Ernst.  It looks very comfortable.” He reached out a hand to smooth his fingers over the fabric at Ernst’s shoulder.  

 

Ernst gulped at the contact. “You can have it!” he rushed out, not thinking.  Hanschen’s hand paused on his arm, looking bewildered and amused.  “I… I mean, if you’re uncomfortable, I could… you could borrow one of m-my shirts, that’s what I meant.”

 

Hanschen let his hand fall, still looking intensely amused.  “I’m good, but thank you for offering.”

 

“You sure?” Ernst couldn’t keep himself from  being quiet , damn it.  “I mean, I have a ton, a ton of t-shirts so um, it wouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“I’m good, Ernst, thank you” Hanschen managed, biting back laughter, and Ernst finally shut up, flipping through his textbook.  The two poured over their assignment for a while, the conversation purely academic as they typed away.  But just as Ernst was starting to think that he could manage this whole working together thing, Hanschen was leaning way too close to look at the book, and Hanschen’s fingers were brushing against his as he searched for a line on the page, and Hanschen was turning to say something and his face was  _ so close _ and Ernst could  _ not _ manage this, could barely bring himself to pay attention to what Hanschen was saying with his lips so close to his own, and he needed space  _ now. _

 

“Would you like something to eat?” Ernst lept up from his chair, almost tripping over his feet on his way to the kitchen.  “I think I’m gonna have a snack.”

 

Hanschen followed.  “Sure, what do you have?”  He was still crowding too much into Ernst’s personal space as they surveyed the cabinets.  Ernst was afraid that Hanschen was close enough to hear his heart thundering in his chest.  He started listing the contents of the cabinet, even though Hanschen could clearly see  them .  “We’ve got goldfish, granola bars, potato chips, trail mix-”

 

“I like nuts.” Hanschen murmured, resting his chin on Ernst’s shoulder.  Ernst jerked away and Hanschen laughed out loud.  “Trail mix, Ernst.  I like trail mix.”

 

“Right.  Of course.  You can have it.”  Ernst fumbled to get it down from the shelf, dropping the giant bag into Hanschen’s arms and practically running from the kitchen.  Hanschen stared in bemusement before following Ernst back to the table. “Weren’t you the one who wanted a snack in the first place?”

 

“Me?  Oh yeah, me.  I like nuts too- I mean, I like trail mix.  Trail mix.  I’ll just have some of that too.” Ernst bent over his textbook, desperate to hide the relentless flush on his cheeks.

 

Hanschen just shrugged, popped a handful of trail mix into his mouth, and turned back to his computer ( _ thank god _ ).  It wasn’t long before Ernst regretted ever bringing up food, however, as Hanschen was now sucking salt off his fingers after every bite _. _

 

After a particularly obscene pop off of his index finger, Hanschen leaned back in his chair to survey the room.  “Are those yours?” he asked, gesturing at the posters over Ernst’s bed.

 

“Yeah, that’s my side.” Ernst muttered, still trying to think of puppies or his grandma or anything other than Hanschen’s fingers in his mouth.  

 

“It’s a really nice set up.” Hanschen remarked, shifting in his chair so that his leg was pressed against Ernst’s.  Ernst couldn’t breath.  “I like the Rent poster.” 

 

“You can have it.” Ernst gasped before he could stop himself, hand flying up to his mouth too late.

 

Hanschen Rilow was no slouch.  He was noticing a pattern, but he still needed to test his hypothesis.  He left his leg pressed up against the other boy’s, choosing not to respond to what Ernst had said and continuing to observe what was on his side of the dorm.  His eyes landed on the bookshelf.  “You also have quite the impressive library, Ernst.  I like... the Aeneid.”

 

As he spoke, he casually let his hand come to rest on Ernst’s thigh.  Ernst yelped and stood up too fast, maneuvering  himself  to the bookshelf.  “You can have it!” Ernst rushed out, all high-pitched and breathless, and  _ ah _ there it was.  Hanschen stood with the expression of a cat who had just discovered the weak spot of the birdcage.

 

“Ernst,” Hanschen purred, and the brunet whipped around, Aeneid in hand.  Hanschen gently removed the book from his grasp, backing the boy against his desk.  This time there was no way for Ernst to get away.   “Forget the book.  Forget the poster, forget the nuts, forget the shirt.  You know what I  _ really _ like?”  

 

Ernst barely dared to breathe.  “What?”

 

Hanschen grinned devilishly and ran his eyes up and down Ernst’s frame.  “ _ You _ .”

 

Ernst’s knees buckled. “Oh. Oh.  Um. I…. Um.  You….”

 

Hanschen was inching impossibly closer. “Yes?” he breathed, air rushing hot over Ernst’s lips.

 

“You can have it.” Ernst whispered, cheeks still stained pink.  Hanschen looked triumphant as he surged forward to capture Ernst’s lips with his, pressing him back into the desk.  Ernst whimpered into the kiss but pulled Hanschen closer, fingers taking hold in his hair.  Hanschen kissed with a practiced precision, his own fingers teasing at the hem of Ernst’s t-shirt.  Ernst once again felt a rush of inadequacy, but what he lacked in expertise he made up for in eagerness.  They kissed until the need for oxygen overwhelmed the need for anything else.

 

When Hanschen pulled away he looked even more gorgeous than usual, lips kiss-swollen, hair slightly mussed, and chest moving in a rapid rise and fall.  Ernst felt a rush run through his body at the knowledge that he had been the one to make him breathless.

 

“Was this why you asked to be my partner?” Ernst whispered, and Hanschen chuckled at the ground. 

 

“Yes, I will admit it.  Although I will say I did  _ not _ expect all this to unfold in quite the way that it did.” Hanschen looked pointedly at the Aeneid next to them and both boys dissolved into laughter. 

 

“But nonetheless I am pleased with the way this all turned out.” Hanschen grinned, leaning his forehead against Ernst’s.

 

Ernst beamed. “So am I.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my most popular fic on tumblr right now which makes me laugh because it's based on a conversation my roommate and I had about what would happen if Andy Mientus came to visit our dorm. LOL.
> 
> Let me know what you think, either here or on tumblr at i-love-your-light.tumblr.com!


End file.
